The spinal column has many functions including supporting the body, weight transfer and motion, and protection of the spinal cord and the nerve roots. The spinal column is a structure composed primarily of bones, ligaments, muscles, and cartilage. The bones of the spinal column are called vertebrae.
Normal healthy bone is composed of a framework made of proteins, collagen and calcium salts. Healthy bone is typically strong enough to withstand the various stresses experienced by an individual during his or her normal daily activities, and can normally withstand much greater stresses for varying lengths of time before failing. However, osteoporosis or a host of other diseases can affect and significantly weaken healthy bone over time. In osteoporosis, for example, bone mineral density is reduced over time leading to greater likelihood of fracture. If unchecked, such factors can degrade bone strength to a point where the bone is especially prone to fracture, collapse and/or is unable to withstand even normal daily stresses.
As the population ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of weakened bone. Also, with aging come increases in spinal stenosis, which is characterized by thickening of the bones, which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. These degenerative conditions as well as physical trauma can lead to failure of instability of the spinal column. Damage to the spinal column often leads to pain and difficulties with mobility. Accordingly, there surgical procedures and implants have been developed to alleviate conditions such as spinal stenosis, vertebral fracture and other spinal injury.
Many surgical interventions depend upon implanting components relative to the spinous process of the vertebra. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,842 to Zucherman et al. entitled, “Spine Distraction Implant,” describes, “An implant that is implanted between adjacent spinous processes for the relief of pain associated with the spine.” This device can be used to ease the pain associated with spinal stenosis. As shown in FIG. 1, an implant 101 is positioned between adjacent spinous processes 102, 103. Implant 101 comprises a spacer which is held in position between the adjacent spinous processes and increases the distance between the spinous processes thereby limiting flexion of the spine. This increases the foraminal space and relieves pressure on nerves caused by spinal stenosis and the pain caused thereby. This figure illustrates one of many spinal interventions which interact with the spinous process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,842 is incorporated herein by reference.
Other interventions implant components that rely for their operation upon interaction with the spinous process. However, the strength of the spinous process may have been compromised by the degenerative processes described above.
In view of the need for a strong spinous process, it would therefore be desirable to have a procedure for enhancing the strength of a spinous process of a patient.
It would also be desirable to have a minimally-invasive procedure for enhancing the strength of a spinous process of a patient.
It would further be desirable to have a procedure for enhancing the strength of a spinous process of a patient that could be performed in conjunction with a surgical intervention that affects the spinous process.
It would still further be desirable to provide tools and instruments to facilitate a procedure for enhancing the strength of a spinous process of a patient.